


Orders

by AlwaysWatching



Category: Katalepsis - Hungry
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Twil is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWatching/pseuds/AlwaysWatching
Summary: Twil and Evee spend a nice night together before they go off to the Library of Carcosa.AKA: Twil and Evee have their first time. It goes about as poorly as you'd expect.
Relationships: Evelyn Saye/Twil Hopton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Lumi for beta reading this for me! She caught so many typos and I really appreciated it!  
> I had fun with this one and I hope y'all enjoy! Set the night of/before 11.1

“Sit.”

Twil sat instinctively, her body acting before her mind caught up to what Evee was saying. She hated when that happened. Hated that whenever Evee got that tone in her voice, the one that brooked no argument, the one that meant that she had just given the final word on the topic at hand. It made heat pool low in Twil’s stomach. Made the hair on the back of her neck stand at end, made the wolf inside her perk up her ears and _listen_.

“What the fuck, Saye?” Twil growled. 

Evelyn snapped her book shut and met Twil’s eye. She was scowling like usual. It was the sort of look she’d given to Raine or Heather when they started getting too handsy when they were supposed to be listening. The sort that said ‘pay the fuck attention.’

“You’ve been looking at my bed, then at the wall for the past thirty minutes. You can’t make up your mind, so I’m doing it for you. You can sit on my bed. I don’t care.”

“You don’t care?”

Evelyn’s scowl deepened. “Why would I?” she snapped.

Twil gestured helplessly. “You’re uh- I don’t fucking know, you’re you? What the fuck do you want me to say?”

Evelyn adjusted herself so her back was propped higher up on the headboard. She was dressed in a pair of soft, fluffy pink and white pajamas. They swallowed her whole, making her look even paler and frailer. Her prosthetic was propped up against the wall next to the bed and she had swallowed a few of her pills from her unmarked bottles. She wasn’t going anywhere in the next hour. She should’ve looked vulnerable. If it wasn’t for her eyes, her fucking _eyes_ , she would’ve. The way Evelyn was looking at her was anything but soft. It was strict and sharp as always, but there was something dark about the look. Something that made Twil’s face heat up and her body flush further with warmth. 

“You’ve sat on my bed before. You’ve laid in it. You know I don’t care.”

Twil looked around the room. “Uh, aren’t you reading or whatever the fuck?”

“You think I can’t read with you sitting here?”

“No, it’s just-”

“What is it, Twil?”

Oh, fuck that voice again. Why did she have to speak like that? Twil wanted to look anywhere that wasn’t at Evelyn, but she was pinned and she couldn’t, and fuck why did she kind of like that?

“Nothing.”

“Nothing,” Evelyn said dryly. “You’re pinker than Heather.”

“You’re just- you’re looking at me.”

“I’m looking at you,” Evelyn repeated. She gave Twil an unimpressed look.

“Yes! For fuck's sake yes you’re-”

“Quiet.”

Her jaw snapped shut. 

Evelyn regarded her.

She regarded Evelyn.

Twil wasn’t a fucking idiot. She knew what was going on. She was aware of what it meant when she kept looking down at Evelyn’s lips and remembering all the times Evelyn touched her. More than that, she knew the look Evelyn was giving her. She knew the look she was giving Evelyn.

For almost anyone else, the next step would've been easy. It would be Twil moving forward and kissing Evelyn. And touching her. And maybe listening to Evelyn’s too sharp tongue tell her what to do. But this was _Evelyn_ and Twil had no idea how the fuck she was supposed to navigate this. It wasn’t like she had a lot of experience with girls, especially not girls who could summon demons from other worlds and had out-thought Outsiders.

For lack of anything else to do, Twil took the obvious approach.

“What are we doing?”

Evelyn looked surprised Twil had asked the question, as if she’d just expected Twil to listen and go along with whatever she was planning. Which, okay fair. There was precedent there. Twil was no idiot. She’d been wrapped up in Saye’s weird bullshit for a while now. She’d dropped things to sprint to 12 Barnslow Drive more than a few times. She’d killed zombies for her and she was about to go through a magic portal to a library that was Outside for her too. So yeah, when Evee talked, she tended to listen, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to understand what the fuck was going on in Evelyn’s head.

“I would like to try something,” Evee said carefully.

“Okay…?” Twil said. She scratched at the back of her neck. “Are you going to tell me what you want to try, or are you going to keep being vague as shit?”

Evelyn rallied. She swept a strand of her hair back behind her ear and got that determined look in her eyes.

“I want to watch you- I-” Evelyn paused. She frowned hard. Her face was cut so deeply with lines that Twil got a brief glimpse of what she would look like 60 years from now. 

If they survived that long of course.

“Watch me what? Just fucking say it. I don’t have-”

“I want to watch you touch yourself,” Evelyn said quickly.

Twil blinked. Did she hear that right? She must’ve heard that right. Evelyn didn’t make jokes like that and the way she said it didn’t make it sound like a joke either. Neither did the bright crimson blush Evelyn was sporting and the way she was looking anywhere that wasn’t at Twil. 

Twil grinned.

“You want to watch me get off, Saye?”

Evelyn’s eyes darted back to meet hers. She narrowed her eyes. Twil felt her smile slip. Evelyn was looking at her like she would one of her books or at the portal in Evelyn’s workshop. Like a thing to be dissected and figured out, to be bent to be manipulated and bent to her will. 

Twil really shouldn’t have liked that as much as she did. She pressed her legs together and bit her lip. “Are we doing this or what?”

“Yes.”

“So what the fuck do I do? You want me to-”

“Strip,” Evelyn said plainly. She gestured at the space next to the bed.

“What? Are you not going to give me anything to-”

“Get up and take off your clothes, Hopton,” Evelyn ordered.

Twil stood up before she could think about it. She turned to face Evelyn-

Then waited.

Yeah, Evelyn had already told her what to do, but this was Evelyn. Twil had to check. Just to be sure. So what if that would be pushing back on Evelyn a bit too? She deserved it. Twil wasn’t going to listen to _everything_ she said. 

She really wasn’t.

Evee gave her a thunderous glare. A lesser woman would’ve cowered back in fear. Twil managed to stay in one place, even if she did look up at the ceiling. “You have two functioning ears, Twil. I know you heard me. You’re wasting my time.”

“Repeat it. I forgot,” Twil replied.

“Be a good girl and strip, Twil,” she commanded, her voice sharp and cutting and fuck.

 _Fuck_.

The praise was nice. Especially coming from Evelyn. Twil didn’t hate the idea of being _good_. It made the wolf wag its tail in pleasure. She lowered her hands and let them hover over the waistband of her pants. 

She still wanted to push.

“Stealing lines from Raine? They sound better coming from her. You’re not really-”

“Twil, either say no or take off your fucking clothes.”

Twil took off her clothes. There was no other choice. Not anymore. Not with the way Evelyn was looking and with how turned on she was. Time to get to business. She let her pants and shirt fall to the floor, leaving her in her bra and panties. Neither were fancy. She looked at Evelyn.

She didn’t look happy. She wasn’t even looking at Twil’s body. She was much more interested in trying to catch Twil’s eyes with her own. Twil refused to fall for that trap. If she was going to get off for Evelyn, the least Evee could do was fucking look at her. She wasn’t ugly for fucks sake. It wasn’t like-”

“Look at me,” Evelyn ordered.

Twil did. Evelyn's eyes were as sharp as ever, but there was an underlying fear there too. A nervousness that she usually hid so well. 

“Are you okay with this?” Evee asked.

That was what this was for? Twil looked down at her body, then back at Evee. “I’m literally taking off my clothes. I want this.”

Evee cleared her throat. “Good. Continue then.”

Twil could’ve taken a jab at Evee then. Tried to wind her up a bit more, but now didn’t feel like the time. Evee was nervous and she was nervous and some of her lust was starting to twist itself up into anxiety. She closed her eyes and unclasped her bra, then let it fall to the floor. Evelyn was silent. It wasn’t doing her any favors. She wished she’d just say something so Twil would know if she liked what she saw.

She was almost naked now though. May as well go all the way.

She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, shut her eyes, took another deep breath, and let them drop. This time Evee did make a noise. It was a quiet, but sharp inhale. Twil let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Evee wanted her. Obviously, she wanted her. Why the fuck else would she be undressing in front of her?

Twil opened her eyes.

Evelyn was studying her again, but there was something distinctly unacademic about her gaze. Her eyes kept flicking back to her chest or between her legs. Twil wished she could’ve spent a bit more time shaving, just to make everything more presentable, but how the fuck was she supposed to know tonight was the night Evee would try and get into her pants?

“You have to say something, Saye. You’re fucking killing me,” Twil complained. She put her hands on her hips. “Am I everything you expected me to be or not?”

“It’s…good,” Evee said. Her cheeks were faintly colored red by a blush, but she was surprisingly in control. She looked more in control than Twil felt, but she wasn’t the one naked. “Turn around.”

Twil turned and looked at Evelyn over her shoulder. Evee was staring at her ass and doing nothing to pretend otherwise. Twil bent over ever so slightly to make it more pronounced. She wasn’t the curviest or most well-proportioned woman in the world. She was lithe and quick, and if it wasn’t for the wolf bound to her soul, she wouldn’t have been that strong. She really didn’t know what Evee was spending so much time looking at, but the feel of Evee’s eyes sliding over her body was enough of a thrill to get her to stand still.

“Come back to bed,” Evelyn said finally.

Twil didn’t need to be asked twice. She sat back down and scooted to the middle of the bed so she was facing Evee. She didn’t know how to sit or what to do with her legs, so she settled for crossing her legs and draping her hands over her lap.

“So do you want me to-”

“I can’t see.”

Twil scowled. “What the fuck do you mean you can’t see? My boobs are right there. I’m fucking naked.”

Evee’s eyes flicked down. It was obvious what she was staring at. “I’m aware.”

“Then what do you-”

“Get on your knees.”

Okay then. That was definitely a thing that Evee just said and wow was she was quick to obey. Listening to Evee felt even better than she imagined, especially when Evee always looked so satisfied when Twil complied. The expression was almost impossible to tear out of her normally, but all Twil had to do was move around a bit and Evee was practically beaming.

“So do you want me to start?” Twil asked. She spread her fingers out on her stomach and gently rubbed her skin.

“No.”

Twil let her hand fall away. That word annihilated the fragile confidence she worked up so far. Had she misread the situation that badly?

“I want you to do what I say.”

Twil was getting whiplash. She decided she was overthinking this. Evee telling her what to do was a good fix for that problem. She’d gotten this far from listening to her, she may as well continue with what works. There was no room for error when all she had to do was listen to Evee.

When all she had to do was be good.

Twil bit her lip. That was a thought. It was an embarrassing, humiliating one. The sort that made her rub her thighs together and bit her lip. But fuck it. She was this far. She was on her knees, naked in Evee’s bed, in Evee’s room, with Evee staring at her. She couldn’t exactly humiliate herself much more.

“Okay, but you have to do something for me too then. If I’m going to listen to you,” Twil said.

Evee nodded. “What is it then?”

Twil shut her eyes. If she was going to do this, she couldn’t look Evee in the eye. “Before. You called me good. Can you do more of that? Please?”

The room was quiet other than the sounds of their breathing. Twil didn’t open her eyes, but she knew that if Evee said no to this, she was going to be pissed. She didn’t think she was asking that much. If Evee wasn’t going to touch her, which it didn’t seem like she was, the least she could do was throw in some dirty talk.

“Why am I not surprised that that’s what you like.”

Twil’s eyes flew open. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” she growled, letting some of the wolf out. The spirit blurred the air around her. She could feel its presence like that of an old friend.

“Down girl,” Evee said dryly.

“Don’t fucking-”

“Heel!”

Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Twil tried to shut her mouth, but she wasn’t fast enough to hide the high pitched whine that slipped out. A bolt of raw heat and arousal shot through her. Her wolf felt chastised. It was genuinely sorry for making Evee shout and that made Twil feel sorry about it too, but there was also a part of her, a loud part, that liked how that order sounded. So harsh and strong, and demanding.

“Better,” Evee mused. She was trying to appear unruffled, but she was doing a shitty job of it. Twil could tell she was getting off from this just as much as she was. It made her feel a bit better about how out of control she felt. Evee’s eyes drifted back down. She cleared her throat. “Open your knees.”

Twil obeyed. She inched them further and further apart, breathing harder and harder as she revealed her wet and wanting center to Evee’s hungry eyes. She could barely believe this was happening. It was all so fucking surreal.

“Good girl,” Evee said. The delivery was a bit too dry and awkward for Twil’s taste. She groaned.

“You have to say it like you mean it,” Twil panted. 

Evelyn scowled. “You’re going to have to help me with this. Believe it or not, I wasn’t on the receiving end of a lot of praise growing up.”

“You can’t fucking work this out on your own?” Twil squirmed.

“I’m trying to give you what you want. Just give me an example,” Evee said, her voice strained. She was trying hard to not snap at Twil. Twil could tell.

“Fine, just- you know how Lozzie talks to Tenny? That. Do that.”

“She talks to Tenny like she’s a pet.”

Twil blushed hard. She had nothing to say to that. The accusation hung heavy in the air and Twil watched as the realization slowly dawned on Evee. A wicked smirk was working its way onto Evee’s lip. It was the smile she gave when she’d defeated an opponent. When she was finally assured of her victory.

“There we go. Very good, Twil. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” she said. Her tone was dripped with condescension and superiority, but there was a hint of genuine affection there too. One that Twil adored. This was so much better than her first attempt. Twil hoped Evee wasn’t looking for a real answer because there was no fucking way Twil was giving her one. 

“Touch your chest,” Evelyn commanded.

“How?”

“How you do it when you’re alone.”

Okay. Twil could do that. She closed her eyes and trailed her hands up her body. When she arrived at her breasts, she gently squeezed them in her hands and started to knead with a gentle pressure. Usually, this didn’t do that much for her, but with Evelyn’s eyes on her, it felt so much better. She grabbed one of her nipples between her fingers and pinched, tightening up more and more until pain mixed with pleasure and she was struggling to not moan out loud.

“Twil, open your eyes,” Evelyn said calmly.

“Why?” Twil whined. Her hands shook.

“Because I told you to.”

“No,” Twil protested. She twisted her nipple under her finger, gritting her teeth and arching her back. Fuck, she must’ve looked pathetic. What was Evee thinking of her? Did she like what she saw? “Fuck, oh god Evee.”

Evee paused. “This is not the time to be asking this, but what kind of no was that? You’re giving me mixed messages and I don’t want to fuck this up.”

Twil laughed. How Evelyn could be worried about fucking this up was beyond her. Twil felt like she was inches away from falling apart just from Evee watching. “It was a uh- fuck I don’t know, Saye. Can you not do this to me right now?”

“I’m not going to play guessing games Twil. I read about this. If someone says no-”

“You read about this?” Twil groaned. She was toying with both of her nipples now. She wouldn’t have even heard what Evee said if it wasn’t so nerdy. 

“If you say no, I’m stopping,” Evelyn said firmly. “So don’t say no unless you actually mean no.”

Twil nodded. “Okay, okay fine.”

“Now, do you want to open your eyes, yes or no?”

Why did she have to ask? Evee was so willing to take control and dictate in other situations. ‘No’ might’ve been her least favorite word when she was on the warpath, and here she was, asking Twil to answer her. To humiliate herself further.

Twil opened her eyes.

“Good girl. That wasn’t so hard was it?” Evee said. Her tone was clipped. It was the way you would speak to a dog who’d performed a well practiced trick. Embarrassment mixed with pleasure and made Twil so much hotter. She wanted to close her eyes again, but she wanted to do what Evelyn said even more.

God, she was so fucked.

“Keep going,” Evee said. “Give me more.”

Twil did. She rubbed at her breasts with one hand, then trailed her other lower and ran her fingers over her cunt, and fuck she was wet. She carefully ran her fingers up and down, then found her clit and circled it just the way she liked. She was panting and whining and fuck, Evelyn was still staring at her. As if none of this was a big deal. It made Twil whine and moan so much louder. She sounded pathetic, but she hoped Evee liked it. She really hoped she did.

“Talk to me. Please talk to me,” Twil moaned. “Evee.”

Evelyn looked off balance now and Twil was struck with the fear that she’d somehow offended her. That Evee was about to end this here and send Twil packing. She moaned louder and spread her legs wider, hoping to entice Evee to stay. Praying that it would be enough. She didn’t know she was so obsessed with her approval, but she didn’t have the capacity to question it. Those thoughts were for later when Evelyn wasn’t looking at her and she didn’t feel like she was drawn up so tightly she was about to break.

“You’re doing well. I’m pleased,” Evee said as if she was trying out the words. She swallowed and ran her eyes up Twil’s body. “You’re a very pretty wolf, Twil. “I’m…I’m happy.”

Oh, she was happy. Twil threw her head back and gasped. She slipped two fingers inside herself, then pressed her palm against her clit and bucked into her hand. Evee was so rarely happy. She was always so angry. At the world, at herself, at anything that got in her way, but here Twil was, making her happy. Her Evelyn.

Hers.

She was hurtling towards her orgasm. Usually, it took longer than this, but she was worked up and she was ready to fall over that edge. But first-

“Can I cum?” Twil asked. “Please Evee, can I. I fucking need it. Please.” Evee looked like a deer in the headlights. Her eyes wide and she stopped moving at all. Twil grit her teeth and hissed in frustration. “For fucks sake, Saye can you-”

“Do not speak to me like that,” Evee snapped. 

“I’m sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean it,” Twil panted. “Just, please, Evee? Please?”

For a moment, Twil was certain Evee was going to say no. She was going to watch Twil tease herself until she couldn’t even stay on her knees. She was going to make Twil twist herself up until she couldn’t even think or talk, and oh fuck maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. Not now though. Now Twil wanted to cum.

But only if Evee said so. Only then. She didn’t know why she wanted to hear her say it so bad, but she _did_.

“Do it,” Evee ordered. Her face had turned a bright shade of red. “You- I- cum for me. Now.”

In less than thirty seconds, Twil was there. Her wolf forced its way out and howled as her body locked up and her thighs squeezed around her hand. She shut her eyes. She couldn’t help it. Everything was so good. She was in a haze of pleasure and warmth and all the good things. 

She wanted to make Evee feel that good.

“Let me touch you,” Twil said, opening her eyes.

“What?” 

“I want to touch you,” Twil said. 

“I-okay. Okay sure.”

That was easier than Twil thought it was going to be. She expected Evee to huff and puff for a bit before she decided to agree, but Twil was more than happy that it was going like this. She was eager to get her prize. She flopped down onto her stomach, then hooked her fingers into the waistband of Evee’s pajama pants. She looked up at her.

“Good?” she asked.

“Good,” Evee said.

Twil carefully pulled them off, biting her lip and feasting her eyes at every additional inch of Evee she revealed. Evee didn’t give herself enough credit for how beautiful she was. Twil couldn’t wait to get her mouth on her.

She threw Evee’s pants somewhere on the floor, then nudged Evee’s bad leg further apart. She licked her lips as she looked down at Evee’s cunt, but then an unexpected wave of anxiety hit her. She’d never been here before. What the fuck was she supposed to do? Did she just lick? Was that it? That’s what it looked like in porn, but porn wasn’t the best representation of reality.

“What the fuck are you waiting for?” Evee asked. “Are you going to touch me or not?”

Fuck it. It couldn’t be that hard. Everything down there had to be sensitive. Evee looked wet and wanting and Twil would figure it out as she went along. She’d done harder things in her life than figuring out how to eat pussy. 

She stuck out her tongue and made a long swipe up Evee’s cunt. She didn’t taste good, but it wasn’t bad either. It was…interesting. She could deal with it. 

“Good?” Twil asked.

“Twil, I swear to god if you don’t get your mouth back on me, you’re sleeping on the floor.”

Twil grinned and went to work. She had no idea what the hell she was doing, but Evee was making noise and she was wet, so she couldn’t have been doing that badly. Evee's good hand twisted itself in Twil’s hair, forcing her to stay down while she pulled. Twil liked that a lot. The pain mixed with the fact that she had her mouth on Evee tempted to shove her hand back between her own legs, but she resisted the urge. This was about Evee. And making her feel good. She’d already had her turn. 

“Up,” Evee said, yanking Twil’s hair and forcing her to raise her head. Twil happily went along with it. She found Evee’s clit again and captured it between her lips. Every time Evee made a noise, every time she pulled harder at Twil’s hair or tensed, Twil made a note and tried to give her more of the same.

And God was Evee making good noises. Twil never thought Evee could sound so unrestrained. She was always so wound up and now she was falling apart all because of Twil. It made Twil feel powerful and she finally understood what Evee got out of watching her touch herself. That sense of power and control was intoxicating. It felt good to make Evee so uncomposed and it felt good to hold her hips still while she ravaged her.

But Evee was starting to quiet down. Twil didn’t know if that was good or bad, but Evee was pushing her away, so she kept going. She got a few more shudders out of Evee, a few more moans, but they were quieter. More subdued. Twil would’ve liked if she was louder, but she could settle for this. So long as Evee was feeling good.

And then Evee stopped making noise.

Twil had no idea why. She’d thought she’d found what Evee liked. She was almost positive she had, but now Evee was dead silent. She pushed Twil’s head away.“Stop. This isn’t working,” she snapped.

Twil lifted her head. “What?”

Evee scowled. Her eyes were dark and angry. “I said stop.”

That was a real stop. Twil moved back until she was sitting. She wiped her mouth. Evee wasn’t looking at her anymore. She had her arms crossed and was glaring a hole in the wall. Twil knew that look well. She was pissed.

“Did I do something wrong?” Twil asked.

“No.”

“Did it feel good?”

Evee looked conflicted. “Yes. It did.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Twil asked. “I was looking forward to making you cum. I thought it’d be-”

“That’s the problem,” Evee snapped.

“What?

“You can’t,” Evee growled. “I can’t orgasm Twil. You’ve been down there for the past ten fucking minutes. It wasn’t happening. It’s never fucking happened, and it never will.” She screwed her eyes shut. She pressed her good hand into her bad leg and gritted her teeth in pain. “I’m broken. I’m fucking broken.”

Twil snatched Evelyn’s hand away. “Stop fucking doing that. You’re hurting yourself.”

Evee laughed bitterly. “That’s rather the point, isn’t it?”

“No, that’s not the fucking point! Why would that ever be the point.”

Evee blinked at her.

“New plan. We’re cuddling. That’s what we’re going to do,” Twil declared.

“I don’t want to.”

“Do you want me to leave then?”

Evelyn looked away. Twil held onto her wrist. If Evee kicked her out, which she might, Twil was going to make Heather or Raine sit in her room with her. She wasn’t going to let Evee sit alone in her room, wallowing in self-hatred and hurting herself. She’d rather go 12 rounds with Zheng.

“Fine.”

Twil sighed in relief. She got up, turned off the lights, then carefully crawled up beside Evee. She was careful not to disturb her leg. Twil slung an arm over Evelyn’s shoulder. 

Evee remained stiff beside her.

Which was fine. If she needed a second, Twil would give it to her. She knew better than to push. Pushing got Evelyn mad, and an angry Evelyn was an Evelyn that had shut the fuck down. She could wait. Until Evee was comfortable, because one day, she would be. All Twil had to do was be there when it happened. 

Slowly, Evee leaned into her, until her head was resting on Twil’s chest and her bad hand was draped over her waist. A few minutes later, she was pressed so close there wasn’t an inch of space between them. She was warm and comfortable and Twil was tempted to go to sleep and let it all go.

“It’s fine if you can’t,” Twil said. Her voice was clear in the dark. “You’re not broken. That’s not how that works. You’re a fucking person Evee, not a machine. I don’t care if you can’t cum. I don’t care if you never want to fuck again, but if that is the case, then I want that to be because you want that. Not because you’ve internalized some bullshit about how you’re broken? Okay?”

Evee was silent for a long time, then Twil heard her sniffle. She sniffled again, louder this time, and pressed her face deeper into Twil’s chest. Then Twil's skin started to become wet and she had no fucking idea what to do. She settled for combing her hand through Evee’s hair. She was pretty sure Evee didn’t want to hear sweet nothings. She probably didn’t want to acknowledge she was crying to begin with. If Twil did, she might stop and Twil didn’t want that. Evee needed a good cry. She deserved it.

They could talk when she was finished. 

It felt like an hour had passed before Evee stopped crying. Twil half expected her to say something. She’d readied herself for any defense Evee would throw up, but then her breaths turned heavy and her body went lax, and yup. She was fucking asleep. Twil dragged a hand down her face. She couldn’t wake Evee up now. She didn’t have the heart. She’d missed her shot.

Twil sighed, then shut her eyes. It was fine. One missed chance wasn’t going to kill her. Evee wasn’t going there, and Twil had said her piece. After the library, they could talk about it. Twil would force the issue if she had to.

It’ll be fine, she thought, as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
